Lexicon
by SymphonicPyro
Summary: Zexion's always reading, so as a present Demyx gives him a book. That book was designed to change into whatever the person who held it wanted to read and it creates a nobody of it's owner favorite character. In this case Marluxia is the nobody.
1. Lexicon

**A/N: Such a bueatiful pair yet so lonely. I haven't seen many stories of these two, and if there are they weren't complete. I decided to make one myself.**

**Full summery: Zexion is always reading, so as a present Demyx gives him a book called Lexicon. This book was designed to change into whatever it's owner feels like reading, even if it was already a book. While being read the book picks out it's owners favorite character, creating anobody of it. That is how Marluxia came to be. Now Zexion has take care of an arrogant nobody that is nothing like his original, while maybe, just slightly, falling in love with him.**

Zexion sighed as he looked flipped the page of his book. His blue eyes scanned the page as his silver hair cascaded his right eye. He was currently sitting down in the library if his home, reading one of the many books that were stored away only to be forgotten. He flipped another page and let his mind wonder, picturing everything that the smaller letters and words described. The children in the fields the horse drawn carriage, the pink haired prince who was waving at all the people that saw him.

The only thing that could possibly ruin this moment would be if they needed him in the laboratory. Thankfully there was no one working down there, and even if there was Vexen was down there to help whoever needed it. Zexion continued reading, following the words, picturing the pink haired prince in his garden. It wasn't a bad book, but it had no storyline, it was just a small story that who ever wrote only did so for calm reading.

Zexion sighed and closed the book, looking up at the ceiling. Lumaria, that was the prince's name. It was strange but Zexion could have sworn that he had read that name somewhere else. His blue eyes scanned the ceiling, as he tried to remember where exactly he had read it. For some strange reason a rock would come to mind. He shook his head and placed the book back, deciding to continue reading tomorrow.

"Zexion dinner's ready." A voice called from the other side of the doors. Zexion stood up from is seat, looking back at the book before crossing the library. He had to look up that name tomorrow, Lumaria.

Zexion reached the kitchen were the food was swerved and took a plate, walking from one plate of food to the other. He picked up a plate of pork and lettuce, walking up to a table. He took a seat, about to take a bite out of his food before a giant sitar landed across the table. He sighed and placed his fork down, looking up at Demyx who was smiling down at him. Blue eye radiating happiness and blond hair styled in a mullet.

"What do you think?" Demyx asked, pointing up at his hair. Zexion blinked a couple of times, staring at the wanna-be-rock star. Demyx has been Zexion's friend since he first set foot into the mansion they lived in. The second Zexion had walked in with his luggage Demyx had bounded up to him, offering his greetings and friendship. At first Zexion didn't accept it, but eventually Demyx had grown onto Zexion. Now it was just part of his day to be bothered by him.

"What were you thinking when you did that?" Zexion ask, on hand on his chin, the other toying with the fork longingly, man was the food starting to look more appetizing. Demyx frowned and sat down on the chair, looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to find an answer to that question.

"That I needed a new hairstyle?" Demyx more asked then anything else. Zexion shook his head and went back to eating, while Demyx strummed his sitar mindlessly. Suddenly Demyx eyes lit up and he looked up at Zexion who was half done with his lettuce. "Ohh you're gonna be happy with me." Demyx said and Zexion looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I bought you a new book!" Demyx announced. He waited for the excited cheer that he was sure Zexion would let out, but when the only thing that met his ears was silence he looked at Zexion.

Zexion was staring at Demyx with a blank expression. It's not that he wasn't thankful that his friend had bought him a book; it was just that Demyx never read and the books that the blond rocker would pick out probably had kiddy pictures and giant words. "What?" Demyx asked and Zexion raised both his eyebrows. "Hey common it's a good book! I swear your going to like it!" Demyx said and Zexion went back to eating his lettuce. "It's boring. It has no pictures, just like you like them. Come on." Demyx whined and Zexion stood up to put his dish away. Demyx huffed and stalked out of the room determined to give the book he had bought to Zexion, even if it annoyed the blue haired boy to no end.

Zexion finished washing his plate and turned around almost crashing into a hard covered book. It was black with its corners covered in silver. There was there was a strange symbol on it, it resembled and upside down heart, with a dagger coming from the end of it. "What's this?" He asked, studying the book.

"Your new book!" Demyx announced happily and smiled when Zexion took the book from his hands. He watched as Zexion slowly turned the pages. He smiled even wider when Zexion left the room, beginning to read the book. Demyx knew that this meant that Zexion was interested, tomorrow he'll ask for a thank you, for now he's just going to practice his sitar skills.

Zexion was once again in the library this time though he was reading the book that Demyx had bought him. He was sure that Demyx didn't open the book at all because that was just the way Demyx was, but he had to admit, he had found a good one. The pages were flooded with words, each describing a different detail, each giving Zexion a mental image. "What is this book?" Zexion asked himself and he turned to the first page, where in bright silver letters it said:

_LEXICON_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Second Side

"Come on Zexion you've been in there all week!" Demyx yelled, pounding on the door of the library. "Come out for a bit! I'm bored out of my mind and I've run out of things to play!" Demyx yelled.

Inside in the library Zexion was too focused on the book to notice the pounding on the door. He was sitting on a chair, legs crossed and mouth slightly open, his hair was pulled back so he could have a clear view of the words. His blue eyes scanned the page at a break neck speed.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled and began pounding harder and harder. "Zexion open the door!" Demyx muffled yelling echoed through the library. Zexion blinked and looked up from the book. He blinked more times as if he were coming out of a daze. "Zexion! Zexion! ZEXION!" Zexion heard Demyx call out his name from the other side of the door and he look in its direction.

"That was strange." Zexion said and closed the book; his finger saving the page he was at. "This is stranger. I swore I was further into this book." Zexion mumbled to himself, before placing a book mark on the page he was at. He placed the book on the side table next to his chair and stood up. He walked up to the doors and opened then, side stepping as Demyx fell.

"Zexi – ohh man!" Demyx yelled as he fell into the library, landing on his face. Zexion raised an eyebrow as he fixed his hair. It fell back into place as Demyx picked himself up. "Yes you opened the door! I knew that you would answer today!" Demyx yelled out. Zexion blinked before walking out of the library and into the hallway.

"What did you want?" Zexion asked Demyx who smiled up at him.

"To get you out of there." Demyx responded and walked along side Zexion. "You wouldn't leave the Library. Did you even notice how long you were in there for?" Demyx asked. Zexion blinked and then looked at the ground as he walked. He was sure that he had been in there for a couple of hours. "You've been a zombie all week. Sheesh if I knew you would be like that I wouldn't have bought you the stupid book!" Demyx exaggerated.

Zexion stopped walking and looked at Demyx. "A week?" He mumbled and looked at the ground. "Demyx was I really that into the book?" He asked and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Duh! Everyday for the past week all you've done was walk around reading the stupid thing. You even got Xemnas worried!" Demyx stated, crossing his arms. Zexion scratched the back of his head and continued walking.

"Sorry. The book was interesting." Zexion responded and Demyx smiled up at him.

"Does that mean you're done with it?" He asked, eyes lighting up with happiness.

"I never said that." Zexion said and walked ahead. Demyx was left behind, mouth open in a silent scream.

Back in the library a strange blue glow illuminated the room. The walls and books reflected the blue glow right back to the source; the Lexicon. It opened itself up, the pages turning on its own, stopping where Zexion had placed the book mark. The blue glow began to grow stronger, and stronger, until the entire library was only a blue glow.

The glow continued for a couple of seconds before dying down. The Lexicon slowly closed itself, appearing as if nothing had happened. The library returned to its normal harmonic self, the only thing different was the man who was standing in the middle of the room.

He was tall and pale; his hair was a light pink color. His face was heart shaped with high cheek bones and a small nose. Green eyes scanning their surrounding as their owner lifted his hand. He looked at it before looking down at himself. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around. "Who am I?" He asked again. His eyes settled down on the Lexicon and he walked towards it, picking it up carefully. "Le – xi – con." He read slowly. "Maybe you hold some answers." The man said to himself as he opened the Lexicon, which faintly glowed.

The man blinked as he read the one word across the page:

_Marluxia_

"Marluxia." The man said and closed the book. "Is that who I am?" He asked himself as he set down the book. Sudden footsteps made him face the library doors. The footsteps got louder and soon voices were accompanying them. At first they were faint, but soon he began to hear them much more clearly.

"Come one Zexion! It wasn't that bad!" A voice yelled as the footsteps got faster. "I mean sure I'm a bit out of practice but –"

"Demyx if I hear another one of your song I will grab that Sitar and duck tape it to the highest ceiling in this mansion!" Another voice responded. Marluxia continued to over hear the conversation a few seconds before the door opened. That's when he realized that he should have hidden. It was too late now. The person had stopped him.

Zexion froze mid-stride when he spotted the strange man in the middle of the library. He was staring directly at Zexion; his green eyes showing defiance and confusion. "Who are you?" Zexion asked, staring back at the man. The man was about to answer when Demyx stumbled onto Zexion causing him to topple over.

"Sorry Zexion." Demyx apologized, straddling Zexion waist. "I wasn't looking where I was – ohh damn who are you?" Demyx asked when he spotted the man standing in the middle of the library, looking down at the two of them with a look of annoyance.

"I was about to find out, until you crash into me." Zexion stated, waiting for Demyx to get off. When the blond rocker didn't he pushed him off and stood up, brushing himself off. "Now you were answering my question." Zexion stated, looking at the man's eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you." The man responded and began walking towards him. He got just two feet past Zexion before he was grabbed by the shoulder. He turned around to face Zexion who was looking at him with stern eyes. He noticed how much taller he was then Zexion, who only reached his chest.

"You're in my library and my home. Tell me who you are before I call the police and make sure they sent you to a life in prison." Zexion stated. His eye growing more a more menacing as more time passed between them.

"You better do it man." Demyx said and the man looked at him. "I'm just saying Zexion doesn't do empty threats." Demyx shrugged his shoulders and the man looked back at Zexion who was still glaring at him.

"Marluxia." The man finally responded. Zexion's eyes scanned his face, looking into both his eyes before letting go slowly. "And you are Zexion?" Marluxia asked and Zexion slowly nodded. Marluxia smiled before turning around to walk away.

"Hold it!" Zexion screamed at him, once again stopping Marluxia from leaving the room. Marluxia turned to face him and Zexion licked his lips. "You don't live here. I can't let you walk around without making sure it's safe." Zexion said and Demyx faintly groaned.

"Man please don't make him meet Xemnas." Demyx stated and he groaned once again when he met Zexion eyes. "Ohh man you are going aren't you. Fine go but I'm not going anywhere near him." Demyx said and walked out of the room, leaving Zexion and Marluxia behind.

"This way." Zexion stated, pointing at the door and waiting for Marluxia to walk ahead. "You don't think I'm leading do you? You can easily walk away." Zexion said when Marluxia didn't move. His gaze turned into a glared when a small smirked graced Marluxia's face. "I really hope you move soon." Zexion threatened and Marluxia shrugged walking out of the library as Zexion followed after him.

The doors to the library closed and the Lexicon was left behind, glowing in all its glory as it opened up and new words were written down on it.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad the last chapter was good and I hope this chapter was as well.**

**EEP~ : Your right, I missed the "N" I changed the name, thank you for pointing that out. I would have continued to miss that through out the story.**

**MaiOfTheMoon: A unique paring is sometimes what someone needs. I'm glad that you find my topic interesting, and I hope I can keep your attention through the story.**

**NinjaSheik: One word review, but a review. Thank you for giving me some of your time.**


	3. One world, Two World

Zexion followed the new comer through the mansion, occasionally giving out directions. His blue eyes were set in a glare and his arms were crossed.

Marluxia on the other hand, was looking around studying whatever his eyes landed on. He could clearly feel Zexion's glare at the back of his head. He wanted to smirk and turn around to ask the boy if he liked what he saw but something else was on his mind. Namely, why was he here and where did he come from. He didn't remember anything and the only thing he knew was that his name was Marluxia.

He looked back at Zexion whose glare intensified. He smirked and turned around to continue walking. Zexion said he was taking him to a man named Xemnas, mostly likely the one who owned the house. If that were true then maybe –if he's lucky enough- he could get some answers.

"In here." Zexion's voice interrupted Marluxia's thoughts. He turned around to face Zexion and waited for him to knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice answered and Zexion opened the door, pulling Marluxia in.

Marluxia looked around as they both entered the room. It looked like a smaller equal of the library. Shelves after shelves full of book were lined across the walls, a large oak desk was situated in the middle of the room, and a large window was located in the back of the room.

Sitting on the chair in the back of the desk was a man with snow-white hair and tan skin. His golden eyes seemed to glow and a sinister smirk played on his lips as he looked up at the entering duo. Next to him stood another man. This one had long blue hair and pale skin. Two diagonal lines crossed each other in the middle of the bridge of his nose, and his icy blue eyes reflected an implacable attitude.

"Hello Zexion." The man sitting on the desk greeted and Zexion bowed slightly muttering "Superior." under his breath.

The man with the scar looked over at Marluxia. "And you are?" He asked and Zexion stood fully.

"His name is Marluxia. I found him in my library." Zexion answered for Marluxia. The man with the scar continued to look at Marluxia while the one behind the desk smirked and place his head on his hand. "He was about to wonder around. I wanted to make sure you knew who he was, but you obviously don't." Zexion said and glanced at Marluxia who was smirking at the man with a scar.

"You're right I don't recognize him," The man behind the desk stated as he stood up. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be hospital." He finished and stood in front of Marluxia. He held out his hand and Marluxia stared at it. "My name is Xemnas and that is Saix." Xemnas stated and Marluxia shook his hand. He was slightly dissappointed that Zemnas didn't recognize him, but maybe if he got on the mans god side he would be allowed to live here.

"Zexion." Zemnas called and Zexion, who had been standing in the background until just now, stepped forward. "Show Marluxia around." Xemnas said and walked back to the desk. Zexion bowed slightly and turned to walk out. Marluxia on the other hand stood in the same spot.

"That means you're dismissed." Saix said and Marluxia glanced at him before looking back at Xemnas.

"With all do respect, I do have a question." Marluxia said and Xemnas looked up at him after he sat down. Taking that as an incitation to continue Marluxia spoke again. "I can't remember who I am or what I am doing here." Marluxia said. Apparently Xemnas knew where this was going because he stopped Marluxia.

"I assume you don't remember where your home is." Xemnas stated and Marluxia nodded. "Very well, Zexion show him to a spare room." Xemnas said and Zexion nodded opening the door to the hallway. Marluxia nodded his thanks and followed Zexion of the room.

"That was fairly easy." Marluxia muttered to himself. Zexion tsked and turned to walk away. Marluxia fell in stride with him and smirked down at the smaller one. "You're a small one now aren't you." Marluxia stated and Zexion glared at him.

"Do not remind me." Zexion stated and continue to walk forward. Marluxia looked forward and followed Zexion as they turned corners and walked down long hallways, even for a mansion this placed seemed to be like a palace.

Marluxia blinked and looked around one last time. Strange this place seemed familiar to him. He looked down at Zexion who was lazily looking forward then Marluxia looked up again. If he was correct they should be turning right soon.

"This way." Zexion said and took a right turn. Marluxia froze, blinking. Zexion stopped walking when he noticed that Marluxia wasn't following. He turned to face the pink haired one. "Aren't you coming?" Zexion said and Marluxia smirked, walking up to him.

"I could be soon." Marluxia mentioned and Zexion flushed, before glaring.

"Perv." Zexion muttered under his breath and turned to lead a smirking Marluxia into a room. "This is your room." Zexion said and waited for Marluxia to enter. When he did Marluxia's smile fell. The room was boring. White walls and light brown furniture, a small bed large enough for one person, maybe two if they pressed against each other, and white curtains that hung over a window on the far side of the room.

"What a boring room." Marluxia voiced his thoughts and Zexion scoffed.

"It's not supposed to be fun." Zexion said as he turned to leave. "Decorated how ever you want, you live here now." Zexion said and began to walk away muttering something about being in the library.

"Wait a second aren't you supposed to show me around?" Marluxia asked in a voice that clearly expected to be treated like a prince.

"I was, but now you live here. Do it yourself." Zexion stated and walked away, leaving Marluxia in the room glaring at his back.

Marluxia didn't remember who he was true, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know he would act. Being told what to do was obviously not in his character because he was found stomping across the mansion, heading straight for the library. Now he didn't know how he knew where the library was but at the moment he didn't care.

Zexion sat back down on his favorite chair and picked up the Lexicon. He opened the book and began to read. Soon he was lost in its world. The words across the page took over all his attention and the world around him became a blur. He was in the books grasp, not noticing how the book never seemed to get shorter.

Marluxia forced open the doors to library and went to shout when his voice got stuck in his throat. It seemed familiar all of it. How neatly the books were stacked on the shelves, the papers that had words written all across them hanging from strings that went from one side of the room to the other. The single chair in the middle of the room with a table to its side and even Zexion who was sitting in a curled up position reading the book with such interest.

The world turned blurry, the colors swirled and soon he was supporting himself with the doorframe, holding his head. He blinked rapidly, trying to get everything focused again. He looked up and faintly saw Zexion curled up. He probably was too engrossed into the book to notice him. Marluxia closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, opening them slowly after ten seconds.

The room was the same. The bookshelves were located in the same area, the windows in the same place; even the chandelier that hung on the ceiling was the same. The difference was the desk at the center of the room and the person sitting behind it. He was writing on a piece of paper, humming to himself, pushing up his glasses before they fell onto the table.

The person looked up at Marluxia, his blue eyes wide, before they softened. "Hello Lumaria." The person said and smiled slightly. Marluxia felt himself smile before the world got blurry again. He held onto his head and looked up once again to find Zexion curled up on the chair.

Marluxia straightened up and looked down at his hand once again. Lumaria? Who was that? Not him that's for sure. He looked up at Zexion and blinked. That had certainly not been Zexion either. Sure their eyes and skin were the same, but their hair colors were different. Where Zexion was white with streaks of gray and blue, the others had been black.

Zexion looked up his eyes half lid with a glazed look to them. He blinked lazily and looked up at Marluxia. He blinked one last time before his eyes cleared. He stared at Marluxia and frowned. "What?" He asked sharply and whatever Marluxia had been thinking about was wiped from his mind.

"You're showing me around." Marluxia announced and Zexion scoffed.

"Buzz off."

Marluxia opened his mouth but the world changed briefly again and the same person as before was standing in front of him, the same kind smile as before crossing his face. "Now Lumaria, you know that's not how you speak to people." He said and the world changed back to a scowling Zexion.

What was going on?

**A/N: I know Zemnas was quick in allowing Marluxia to stay in the mansion. The reason is that the house is for people who have no home. That's why Zexion and the others are there. Thank you to anyone who reviewed/Favorite/Alerted this story and 'm sorry I didn't update but my computer broke down and I'm in the process of buying a new one. I hope you like this chapter an I'm sorry for not being able to respond to your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: None of the character mentioned here belong to me. This story wasn't used to make any money only for pure entertainment. **


	4. So that's his name

_Something's wrong._

Zexion thought as he watched Marluxia grasp his head and begin blinking rapidly. Maybe he had a headache but something told Zexion there was something else wrong. He placed a hand on Marluxia shoulder and attempted to look into his eyes. They were glazed over and they look like they were struggling to focus on something.

"I have to get you back to your room." Zexion decided out loud. He supported Marluxia by wrapped on arm around the pink haired mans waist and then placing Marluxia's right arm over his shoulder. He led the tripping man through the house.

Zexion looked into Marluxia's eyes once again. They were just as glazed over as before and now Marluxia whole face seemed to go slack. Zexion continued to walk through the mansion and in his hurry to get to Marluxia's room he bumped into Demyx.

"Whoa, why the rush Zexy?" Demyx asked when Zexion accidentally bumped into him. That's when he noticed Marluxia slumped over Zexion's smaller body. "Damn it Zexion, you didn't have knock the guy out." Demyx stated. Zexion glared at him over his shoulder.

"He's not knocked out. Something happened and he can't walk." Zexion said and continued rushing forward. He practically tripped when Marluxia's legs stopped working. And creamed out, "Don't just stand there staring help me! He's heavy!" when he regained his footing.

Demyx instantly was to his side and helped support Marluxia to his room. They dropped Marluxia on the bed and Zexion practically fell into a chair.

"He's heavier then he looks." Zexion stated and Demyx began laughing.

"No you're just too small." Demyx stated and yelped when a book flew towards his head. "You know I'll never know how you manage to find a book everywhere we go." Demyx stated and Zexion rolled his eyes, walking towards Marluxia who was mumbling something. "Yeesh, He looks possessed." Demyx stated as Zexion looked into Marluxia's eyes.

It was fuzzy all of it. He knew that Zexion was the one standing in front of him. It had to be but for some strange reason this guy pops out in front of him, calling him Lumaria. Suddenly it felt as if he was floating, he forced his leg to try and touch the ground. He looked to his right and spotted the man helping him to his room, something was wrong because he looked worried.

"Its fine Lumaria," The man said as he struggled with Marluxia's body. "I'll find you a doctor." He said just before someone bumped into them. "The prince is hurt! Help me get him to his room!" The man stated and guy they bumped into instantly went to help him. They reached a room and he was set down on the bed while the other two began talking. One of them left the room and Lumaria was left with the man again.

"Who are you?" Marluxia asked and the man's eyes softened.

"My name is Ienzo. " The man said as he checked over Marluxia's body. "Don't worry Lumaria, everything will be alright." He said and Marluxia stared ahead. He saw a light against his eyes and suddenly the world changed. The bright room that he had been in, with the green walls and colorful plants changed into a plain white room with no decorations what so ever and the blinding light changed into a flashlight that was directed into his eyes.

"I think he's waking up now." A voice stated and Marluxia blinked.

"What?" He asked and the light was moved away. It took a while but his gaze began to focus again. He looked to his right and spotted Zexion watching him. "What?" He asked again and suddenly a loud whooping noise was heard from the corner of the room. Everyone in the room looked towards Demyx who was smirking.

"Guess he's alright." Demyx stated and Zexion shook his head. The man who had been flashing the light into Marluxia's eyes stood up from the chair he was sitting on and stretched.

"Thank you Vexen." Zexion thanked and Vexen nodded. He looked down at Marluxia. The glared gave him the chills but Marluxia instead glared.

"It would be wise for you to stay in bed." Vexen stated and he began to walk out.

"I don't like that guy." Marluxia announced when the door closed behind Vexen. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. Just as he getting ready to get off the bed someone gently pushed him back down.

"You're not supposed to sit up," Zexion stated hand still against Marluxia's chest. "Much less get off the bed." He said and Marluxia growled.

"You don't tell me what to do and neither does that doctor." Marluxia stated and began to push against Zexion hand in order to sit up. Zexion applied more pressure to Marluxia's chest and glared. "Let me go." Marluxia growled out. Zexion only pushed him down further.

"Stay in bed." Zexion began. "You almost fainted and I really don't want to have to deal with Xemnas for having one of the people staying here get hurt while I'm looking after them."

"You aren't my baby sitter." Marluxia growled out.

"No, but I sure as hell feel like it. Now stop being a baby and stay in bed before I resort to tying you down." Zexion stated and Marluxia grinned.

"I didn't know you were into that." He stated and a loud smacking noise echoed around the room. Demyx burst out laughing when both Marluxia's cheek and Zexion's hand turned red.

"Wow Zexy glad I've gotten you that angry." Demyx announce and ducked when a shoe flew towards his head. "What no book?"

"Couldn't find one." Zexion said and walked out of the room leaving a confused Demyx behind.

"Fuck." Marluxia cursed under his breath as he rubbed his cheek. Demyx turned and smirked down at him. "For someone so frail looking he can hit." Marluxia mumbled and Demyx began laughing.

"I've only ever been hit by the books." Demyx said and sat down on the chair next to Marluxia who stared at him. "So does that almost fainting thing happen a lot?" Demyx asked and Marluxia shrugged wincing when he touched a particularly sore place on his cheek.

"No, but the hallucination are coming in quickly. What do you know about a guy name Lumaria?" Marluxia asked Demyx. Unfortunately, his hope of getting some sort of answer from the blond boy didn't come instead he got a dreaded answer.

"No but the name sounds familiar." Demyx announced and then his face lit up. "Yeah that's right he's a dude in one of the book Zexion is reading." He suddenly stated and Marluxia looked out the window toward a garden outside. "You could ask him, but I'd wait a bit if I were you." Demyx said and Marluxia grunted.

He continued to look down at the roses s they swayed in the wind. "What about a guy name Ienzo?" Marluxia suddenly asked, remembering the man's name.

"Him? Wasn't he like some advisor or something?" Demyx mumbled to himself before shrugging. "Don't know I'm not much of a book smart type of guy. The only one that reads a lot here is Zexion. Man I'm telling you, don't go near his library he'll chomp your head off." Demyx said making hand motions with what he said.

When Marluxia didn't respond Demyx scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I could, um, ask him if you'd like. Make it easier for you." Demyx stated and Marluxia slowly looked at him. "I mean your bedridden and all, plus Zexy doesn't get over a grudge that easy. It's amazing I can still be around him." Demyx added and Marluxia nodded, going back to looking at the flowers. The flowers swayed and strange rock appeared. There was something engraved into it but it was too far to make out.

Zexion looked down at the book once again engrossed by it. It amazed him; the story that at first seemed like just a calm read became a battle over territory and eventually spiraled into a battle to protect one another. What's more the character in the book sounded familiar as if he had heard or met them once before.

A knock at the door startle Zexion out of the book and he placed it down as Demyx cautiously walked in. "Hey there Zexy." Demyx greeted slowly closing the door behind him. "Mind if I ask you something?" He asked AND Zexion sighed, getting ready to pick up the book again.

"I am not going to listen to you play your sitar again." Zexion announced and Demyx groaned and then chuckled nervously.

"Actually, that wasn't what I wanted to ask you." Demyx said catching Zexion attention. "I was wondering. Do you anything about some people named Ienzo and Lumaria? I gotta do a report about it for school. I kind of failing at that and need help." Demyx said and Zexion blinked rapidly. He looked down at the book. Ienzo and Lumaria were two characters from his book.

Book, that's where he heard the names before, he had read about them in a book! He stood up and walked towards the other side of the library. Now if only he could find the book. He stopped then. The book was in his room.

"Wait here." Zexion announced and ran out of the library. Demyx blinked and watched as Zexion ran out. He walked back to where Zexion was sitting and pick up the _Lexicon. _He hummed and opened the book starting to read about a rock star named Demyx.

Zexion burst into his room, which looked like yet another library, and climbed on top of his bed. He had placed the bed against a bookshelf where he kept his most favorite and private books. Here he had found a book that seemed like a diary. It had been worn out and the edges were torn. He remembered the diary was of a guy name Ienzo, he had written about a prince name Lumaria.

He found the diary and gently opened it. The first thing that came out of the book was an old worn out smell, the next thing that he was a hand drawn picture of two people. One was smiling holding a rose while the other held the first. Under it the two names were written.

_Ienzo and Lumaria._

**A/N: Want to leave a review? :3**


End file.
